Ayano Katagiri
Ayano Katagiri is a Major Character in Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant and a Special character in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Orgin Ayano Katagiri is an Original Character from Remnant: Change the World! very unlikely, She is polite and shy, the reverse of her personality in her Kingdom Hearts personality, Also, she was a very minor character, dreaming to be a "protagonist" the reverse of her role as an Antagonist. Kingdom Hearts Arc (KH Storyline) She is a project of the Saint's Row to reincarnate a dead lifeform, and is created by the DNA of a killed Malevolence during her death at the hands of Noah. She is also has a sister (with the exact DNA of Malevolence) named Yuna Crystalised, However, she is called "Miyuki Katagiri". Remnant: Change the World! She is a project of the Holy Blade Order lead by Malevolence, However, not aware that she was created by the stolen DNA from Kyle Luminara and Naga, in the Order's vision to defeat Kyle and take control of Midgard due, to Ayano's power. Her creation is a sucess, However, she loses control of her power and later on, kills every member of the Order (Including Lucian the primary antagonist). Story Kingdom Hearts to Remnant: Change the World! Ayano Katagiri is newly created human, which got discovered by the Orginization XIII, at that time, she was recruted (This explains her cloak, However, it was modified because of relising the Real plan of the Orginization). She is later on their battle with Sora, she escapes because of her fear of Keybladers. After this she reaches Midgard, an area in Sonraia (an area in Remnant: Change the World!), She was discovered by the Midgard Trinity which where, Kyle Luminara, Naga and Angelus Saviour, discovering her orgin as member XV in the Orginization XIII, they decided to make Ayano Katagiri number XIII of the Holy Blade Order (at that time a protection squad of the Midgard). However, she leaves the Holy Blade Order (However, in the KH: Holy Blade Order, During the Rebellion of the Order, Malevolence never leaves) and works personally for The Midgard Trinity, Kyle, who was happy about her for still being loyal to them, makes her the number IV of the Midgard Trinity. Later on, Naga, rushes to Ayano to tell her that the "War with Lucian and Reviera" (The Primary Antagonists of the series in Remnant: Change the World!), She participates in the war secretly, However, she is killed and her body is left in Liberty City, Final Remnant a associate of Kyle Luminara is commaned to reincarnate her. Sucessful in this, Ayano Katagiri, wakes up from a long sleep in Liberty City, now known as "The Worst Place in Kingdom Hearts"... Thus, starting the Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant storyline. Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant Aftermath of the Holy Blade Order Arc Malevolence Crystalised is killed by Noah for being a "traitor" and leads to Kate's battle against Noah. After her death she wakes up as the Don of the Remnant Family promoting war against Kingdom Hearts with her new name Ayano Katagiri. Untold Events Ayano Katagiri was the experiment in the Saint's Row, Later on in the story Final Remnant is introduced to Ayano. She was treated as if she was the daughter of Final Remnant. Before the Main Storyline, Final Remnant was killed by a man named "King". Angred about this Ayano Katagiri forces all leaders of the Saint's Row to quickly make her Don, Killing Dark Tanaka in the process. She eventually takes the title Don of the Remnant Family. And finally Kill King. Happy about his death, Ayano Katagiri makes Xin a member who assisted Ayano in King's execution into a Capo making Xin and her the people who control the whole Saint's Row after this. Is the Party at Cataligula's Casino. The Saint's Row forces Ayano Katagiri to wear a dress much to her anger. In her Future Apperance in Dissidia. She will be wearing her dress from the Party at Cataligula's. Xin eventually leaves Liberty City and goes to China to search for Huang Lee his friend in his past life. However, he is not sucessful in this. And returns to Liberty City. After this Ayano Katagiri is commands Xin to take December to the Saint's Row, starting the first mission Remnant. Kingdom Hearts Legacy Planning Apperance Ayano Katagiri like her past self and her forms and apperances she is always flat chested, imature and tsundere. A unique part about her is the soul on her left eye which refereces "Hitman Reborn!", Basically she has longer hair and wears Ribbons which is a reference to the "Ribbons" as her middle name in the past. Ayano "Soul" Katagiri the soul in her name is a reference to the Anime "Soul Eater", Another reference to this is her eye which has a Soul like Flame which appears in her eye once a battle begins. Compared to her past self she has Blue eyes insted of Gold but this eyes will turn Gold in the near end of the series and stays Gold or Yellow in her Future Apperance in Kingdom Hearts: The Saint's and Diablo's and Kingdom Hearts: The Afternoon of Darkness of Priere but as the Power of Existance she has Black hair and Violet eyes. Her in the Final Remnant will return once the "Restore Ayano!" bill is passed. However, Her future apperances uses her Final Remnant apperance with an exception of the series said above. She also recieves a Large canon and Sword in Power of Existance mode. However, she has a diffrent apperance in her Final Limit Break, Having Dark Celestial and the "Black Rock Shooter" armor. Personality Ayano Katagiri '''is a very unusual Antagonist who is Immature, Tsundere and Arrogant. She is very talkative and makes multiple comments during a battle unlike her perosnality five years ago who reamins mute. She can also be considered Benevolence (The reverse of "Malevolence"). Because of her personality she becomes a Protagonist later in the story. She is Polite, Silent and Shy in The Afternoon of Darkness of Priere. In the Saint's and Diablo's she retains her Final Remnant personality, However, a bit more respectful and friendly. LCPD Database record “Don’t mess with the Remnant Family Capiche? Did I say the Italian word right? ” –Ayano Katagiri '''Surname: '''Katagiri '''First Name: '''Ayano “Soul” '''Alias: '''Black Rock Shooter '''Age: 9 (Kingdom Hearts to Remnant: Change the World!) 10 (The Afternoon of Darkness of Priere) 11 - 12 (The Final Remnant - Kingdom Hearts Legacy) 13 (The Saint's and Diablo's) Reset 8 (Kingdom Hearts Dissidia) Place of Birth: Alderney, Liberty City Affiliations: '''Don of the Remnant family far west of Liberty City and Former Holy Blade Order Crime Organization associate and Current Leone Capo '''Location: Alderney, Liberty City (Location Unknown) Criminal Record: ' *'April 2008 'Grand Theft Auto. *'Mid 2008 'Contract Assassination and Possession of stolen property. *'Late 2008 'Murder, Frustrated Murder and Illegal Possession of Firearms *'Mid 2009 'Manslaughter and Wide Scale Assassination. *'January 2010 Destruction of Fort Baxter and Illegal Possession of Heavy Firearms. *'Mid 2011 '''Wide Scale Massacre, Attempted Murder and Grand Larceny. *'Late 2011 Public Execution and Assault with a Deadly Weapon. 'Notes: Ayano Katagiri '''is the Don of the Remnant Family, Former Holy Blade Order Associate and Current Capo of the Leone Crime Family. Despite her appearance, she is extremely dangerous and will kill once desired. Ability Ayano Katagiri's Geass Ayano Katagiri's Geass is called "The Seal of Time" which allow's her to stop time for Five Seconds. *This Geass can only be used thirteen times. *The range is 200 feet. Wired Geass, The Neutral This geass is considered to be the "Seal of Recreation" allowing Ayano Katagiri to change Life and Reality it's limits are as follows: *Once this geass is used it cannot restore the original form of what was changed. *It may use every geass. *Once overused whatever the user thinks about becomes reality. *It can only be used one time after every 24 hours. *To activate the geass the user's eye must be opened not covered. (This is why there is a blue flame on the eye to stop the geass's activation.) *It will destroy any geass that makes contact with it. Queens Blade Has the ability to use any Item/Weapon at a level that exceds all. Drives Power of Existance ''See Main Article: Ayano Katagiri (The Power of Existance) '''Ayano Katagiri's most powerful known form. It uses the souls of human that are nearly dead, She uses this form with a Keyblade (However, hides it in an apperance of a sword.) along with the Ninento no Shana a large firearm which is used to kill enemies that are exteremly powerful. The Msot powerful version of this form is the Insane. Black Rock Shooter, which allows her to have extermly High Stat's. Destruction Phase Is Ayano Katagiri's form which terminates the use of a gun and replaces it with "Black Rock Shooter" a weapon used by Ayano Katagiri, which contains Unimaginable power, and is rarely used by Ayano Katagiri, In this form she has the ability to use "Disgaea Abilities" and "Re: Wired Geass, The Zero" one of the most powerful abilities used by Ayano. The initial abilities are "Lightning Speed", "Ultimate Desturction", "High Inteligence", "13 Sight" and "Indestructable Body". She is so far, extremly over powered once this for is used, Moreover, this is rarely used and will only be used in a "Life or Death Situation". Her armor is the Holy Blade Order's top secret weapon the "Unholy Celestial Armor" which was originally for Noah, but, killed by Malevolence. This is the most strongest form of Ayano. Quotes Battle Quotes "Sucks to be me!" (Start of the battle) "Life is overrated!" (Geass Activation) "Hmm I don't act like my original self... Cool!" (High Noon!) "Oh hai there!" (Ragnarok!) "I like guns! I don't care bout swords or Oversized keys! dispite they are what they commonly use..." (Grand Theft Auto use 1) "I once had a chance to get Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep but I got Grand Theft Auto insted!" (Grand theft Auto! use 2) "Wows... I lost!" (Lose) Disgaea Battle Quotes This quotes is only used during her time as a Superboss '''"'Prepare thy self! for I wont use a Kingdom Hearts ability but an ability from another game!!!" (Start)'' "Tickity, Tack, Toe! You will look like an X after this move!!! pssst don't wish for an O kay?" (Dark X Slash) "Lookie here I can fly! and Kick you're butt!" (Winged Slayer Ver II) "An ULTIMATE ability from another game! OVERLORD'S WRATH!!!" (Overlord's Wrath) "How many gunshot wound's would you like...? Hmm...? No worries! I will make you look like a Sponge...bob Squarepants!" (Metamorposis) "Ohhh! You're tough.... would you like an edge in this battle...? No? How about a cross edge... Overlord style!" (Overlord Cross Edge) "Well if all card's in the poker table failed... Would you like to get a Royal flush down the toilet? Watch this kiddo! Magical Bullet!" (Using Re: Magical Bullet) "Wait... I-I-I LOST!? How can that happen I'm Overpowered? That is weird... Hey... Did you use a Action Replay? If you did Good job!" (Once defeated) Trivia *Ayano Katagiri is named after a user in a diffrent website. *She is arguably the most Powerful boss once her Disgaea abilities are available. *She is the First and Only Characther who has a LCPD Database record to date. *The ability Neutral Vias is the Covered version of The Neutral. *She has a very low HP and DEF due to her human body (HP: 200-1000 and DEF: 10 in The Final Remnant) and (HP: 100 DEF: 5 Legacy) but has extermely high speed in all of her apperances which allows her to avoid attack with ease. *She is the first Unconfirmed Characther. *The ability "Neutral Reviera" is based off Chuck's Ability in the TV series named Chuck. *She is based on Asagi of Prinny Can I Really Be A Hero? *Ayano Katagiri was origainally planned to be the Odin (God of All God) because of the idea recreating Malevolence with a diffrent body (Human Body) she loses her ability but still can use a new version of her Geass which is The Neutral allowing her to toy with life. *The ability Magical Bullet is actually weaker than "Metamorposis" in Disgaea. Themes God Knows (Trance) (Battle theme) JOINT (ATTACK Remix) (Second Battle Theme Kingdom Hearts Legacy Invasion (This plays once she makes an apperance in a Cutscene) Theme (Theme) Battle Theme (Kingdom Hearts Legacy) (Battle) Kuroshitsuji2020042020lgv1.jpg|Ayano Katagiri in he apperance in the party in caligula's Casino. Also in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Tokiko7LT.jpg|Ayano Katagiri in The Saints and Diablo's Ayano.png|Ayano Katagiri in the Final Remnant. Major Themes thumb|300px|right Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy